


Damaged Goods

by EmptySighs



Category: EXO
Genre: Drabble, M/M, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptySighs/pseuds/EmptySighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three words Minseok has been waiting for years finally find their way out of Lu Han's knotted guts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged Goods

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to write something.

It's like a replay of what happened years ago, back when Minseok was still Xiumin and Lu Han was still LuHan. Minseok could feel his heart beating frantically --it's all too familiar to him: the warmth of Lu Han's hands, the uncertain steps, the pain in his chest.

The three words Minseok has been waiting for years finally find their way out of Lu Han's knotted guts and float through the air with the moths of yesterday. "I love you."

Minseok wants to cry for this is not what years ago seem like. This is today, and today, they are standing in their suits, on bright green grass, under warm kisses of the sun, and through the whispered nothings of the wind.

 

"I'm sorry for the years we've lost." Lu Han says, taking a careful step to close the arm's length distance between them. Minseok tries to step backwards, only for his back to be met by dated bricks.

"W-what are you saying, Lu Han?" Minseok pulls his hands in a poor attempt to find an escape --if Luhan did it years ago, so can he. 

"I'm--" Minseok's words die on Lu Han's lips, and the hopes and regrets start to fill his already brimming chest. He hates it. He hates this because this is what years ago should have been like. With the tiniest will Minseok could muster, he pushes Luhan off him.

"Minseok, I'm really so--"

"You kissed me!" Minseok whisper-shouts. "You kissed me... the way you should have in that backstage... years ago, and--"

"I know!" Luhan pleas, desperately holding onto Minseok's shaking hands. "I'm sorry."

"You chose your fears over me. "Minseok chokes on the nonexistent lump in his throat. "You should have kissed me instead of your fears back then, Han." 

"I regret everything, Minseok." Luhan whispers. “God knows how I still hate myself.”

Minseok's is not really sure if it is a tear trickling down Lu Han's face --his own vision is getting cloudy. He wipes his eyes and offers a smile with half of his heart. “That doesn’t change anything… you’re still going to marry her.”


End file.
